My Dragon Yifan
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Bagaimana jika ternyata sesorang yang paling dekat dengan dirimu memiliki sebuah rahasia kelam yang melibatkanmu tetapi tidak pernah ada yang memberitahumu? Bagaimana rasanya ketika seluruh hidupmu jungkir balik hanya karena satu kebetulan kecil yang mengejutkan? Tao bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu... TaoRis, HunHan, Yaoi, Twoshot, AU, mind to review? :)
1. Chapter 1

*~ Éclairé Oh proudly present: ~*

" J'ai le Dragon™ "

[T+]

.

I write this for my Gege, Wu Yifan; I always imagine you'll be a very beautiful dragon…

If dragon can be as handsome as you are ^^

.

.

.

_This story happened in a long, long, time ago. Happened in the time when supernatural animals still alive together with humans…_

_I didn't really know where's exactly this story happened, but… believe me, this is much real than you imagine._

_If you already scared please; leave this story. I'm not promise you._

_But, if you aren't scary yet; continue to read this story._

_I've admonished you…_

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, semuanya masih keren. Saat kukatakan semuanya, memang semuanya. Kau berada di sebuah kerajaan makmur; mungkin menjual roti-roti manis hangat yang baru saja mekar di oven batumu, atau menjual bunga-bunga yang harum semerbak di kios kecil di depan rumahmu, atau bisa juga menjadi seorang yeojya mungil yang gemar menari dan menyanyi. Kurasa itu berhasil. Kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan sederhana yang menyenangkan tanpa terlalu banyak konflik, pekerjaan rumah, atau pun bersekolah. Kau hanya perlu mengembangkan bakat apa yang kaumiliki. Memecah kayu bakar? Jika itu bakatmu, kenapa kau harus mendesakkan dirimu sendiri untuk menempa?

Aku benar, kan? Saat kukatakan zaman dahulu itu keren; memang benar. Zaman dahulu itu keren.

Jadi, oke. Zaman dahulu itu keren. Dan sekarang, kita berada di sebuah kerajaan besar yang sangat termasyur.

Apa? Kenapa termasyur? Coba ingat, apa biasanya alasan yang ditulis Hans Christian Andersen dan Walt Disney di buku-bukunya. Yap. Karena rajanya hebat, anaknya tampan atau cantik; yah, semua alasan yang membosankan _itu_. Tapi, kerajaan ini berbeda.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena tukang roti yang baru saja menawarkan rotinya padamu itu. Bukan juga tukang tempa yang baru saja melambaikan palunya padamu. Bukan, juga bukan bibi bergaun biru muda yang memberimu mawar. Tetapi karena kerajaan ini dilindungi oleh sihir.

Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Well, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa zaman dahulu itu keren? Nah, ayo. Angkat kakimu; perjalanan kita masih jauh.

Sampai dimana aku tadi? Ya. Sihir.

Dulu, ada seorang penyihir yang tinggal di kerajaan ini. Dia mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk raja dan kerajaan ini. Saat kelahiran pangeran, seluruh rakyat yang mencintai bayi mungil berambut sehitam arang itu jelas tidak mau apa pun terjadi pada pangeran mereka. Penyihir itu menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membangun dinding tak kasat mata di seluruh penjuru kerajaan; siapa saja yang masuk ke wilayah ini dan memiliki niat jahat, akan langsung mati.

Ya? Jelas saja kau tidak mati, demi Tuhan! Kau kemari hanya untuk bertamasya; kau salah memencet tombol di mesin waktunya, kan? Aku menemanimu untuk melihat-lihat. Memangnya apa yang kauinginkan? Membunuh pangeran kami? Jangan harap kau bisa. Karena dia memiliki pengawal.

Bukan, bukan jenis pemuda jangkung berotot seksi yang memakai baju zirah baja dan membawa tombak. Tapi, jenis makhluk yang akan membuatmu terkejut. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang. Lagi pula, sepuluh menit lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya tepat di halaman istana.

…

Kau orangnya tidak sabaran, ya? Tapi, baiklah. Oke. Penyihir itu selain membuat perlindungan untuk kerajaan ini, dia juga memberikan hadiah untuk sang pangeran. Itu adalah telur naga.

Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Lihat wajahmu! Bahkan patung pun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresimu.

Oke, jadi naga ini berumur sebaya dengan pangeran. Bukan berarti dia masih kecil dan lemah; ukuran umur naga dan manusia jelas berbeda. Lingkar tubuh naga itu sudah sebesar menara lonceng kami. Dia besar, galak; tapi, juga ramah. Dia selalu melingkar di bawah menara utama; kamar pangeran kami—hah? Nama? Nama pangeran kami? Untuk apa?

Oh, oke. Namanya Pangeran Zitao.

Naganya? Untuk apa kau menanyakan nama naganya? Kau tidak bermaksud memacari naganya, kan? Oh, maaf. Ya sudah, nama naganya Yifan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pangeran kami menamaninya begitu.

Nah, raja kami adalah Sehun dan permaisurinya Luhan. Mereka berdua namja; jangan salah sangka dulu. Begini, aku sudah bercerita tentang penyihirnya, kan? Jadi, kalau kau mendengarku mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat; jawabannya hanya satu. Itu semua pekerjaan penyihir itu.

Ya? Penyihirnya? Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membangun dinding pelindung, bukan? Nah, jadi, menurutmu dimana dia sekarang? Tepat sekali. Kau cerdas. Dia sudah mati; tapi, raja kami yang murah hati sudah membangun sebuah tugu penghormatan untuknya.

Hm… nah, itu dia! Tepat di sebelah kananmu. Patung penyihir berjubah itu; ya, dia tampan, kan? Namanya Kyuhyun. Dan yang disebelahnya itu adalah istrinya. Ya, dia namja juga. Namanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun itu penyihir yang egois; kalau kau memiliki ego yang cukup besar, bertemulah dengannya. Maka dia akan mewujudkan mimpi terkelammu.

Ah, benar juga. Maaf. Bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan orang meninggal; maaf.

Ayo, itu dia gerbang istana. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Pangeran Zitao dan Yifan? Maka bergegaslah. Biasanya pada jam sekian, mereka sedang berbaring di rerumputan sementara Pangeran Zitao menyuapi Yifan buah apel. Tidak, Yifan sama sekali tidak suka makan manusia. Kecuali jika Pangeran Zitao memerintahkan begitu. Tapi, tenanglah. Pangeran kami bukanlah namja semacam itu.

Nah, itu mereka. Kau mau mendekat?

Nah, nah, nah. Dengarkan aku. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu tadi? Jika kau tidak berani, mundurlah. Jika kau mau mundur di saat sejauh ini; kurasa Yifan akan senang mendapat kudapan kecil. Jadi, angkat pantatmu dan ayo bertemu Pangeran Zitao. Lihat, dia sudah menoleh. Dan akan sangat memalukan dan tidak sopan jika berbalik sekarang.

Ayo!

.

Udara pagi itu sangat menyenangkan; angin berhembus semilir dan menyapu wajah Zitao dengan belaian lembut yang menyejukkan. Angin itu membuat ujung hidungnya sediki dingin, tapi tidak masalah. Hangatnya pelukan Yifan, membuatnya nyaman. Yifan adalah naga peliharaannya; warnanya hijau zamrud berkilau. Sisik-sisiknya seolah terbuat dari piringan zamrud yang bening yang mengilap; membiaskan pelangi saat terkena cahaya. Matanya hitam dan cerdas; nyaris menyerupai mata manusia saking cerdasnya. Zitao selalu menceritakan apa saja ke makhluk itu tanpa risih sedikit pun.

Jika bagi beberapa orang naga adalah makluk menjijikkan dan jorok, tapi bagi Zitao, Yifan adalah segalanya tentang naga yang terbaik dan terindah. Sayapnya kokoh, tubuhnya yang indah, sisiknya yang berkilauan; sungguh, Zitao sangat menyukai hadiah kelahirannya ini.

Hari ini, Zitao berbaring di rerumputan empuk di halaman sementara beberapa tukang kebun mengatur tumbuh-tumbuhan labirin di dekatnya. Setumpuk mawar yang baru saja dipetikkan salah satu tukang kebun berhamburan di sekitarnya; beberapa kelopak tersangkut di rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Matanya terpejam sambil berbaring berbantalkan lengannya sendiri; satu tangannya menciumi mawar sedangkan yang lainnya membelai tubuh Yifan.

"Aku suka mawar, Yifan." Gumamnya sambil menghirup aroma lembut memabukkan dari kelopak-kelopak mawar berwarna pastel di tangannya.

Kepala Yifan berada di dekatnya sehingga Zitao bisa merasakan hangat napas Yifan di sisi tubuhnya. Walaupun Yifan tidak bisa berbicara seperti manusia; entah mengapa, Zitao selalu merasa Yifan sangat memahami apa yang dibicarakannya. Matanya yang cerdas berkilat-kilat; kaya ekspresi seperti mata manusia.

Zitao membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Yifan. "Kau juga suka, kan?" katanya sambil menyelipkan mawar itu di puncak kepala Yifan lalu tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau konyol saat memakainya. Kubuang saja, ya?" dia menelengkan wajah dan menepuk kepala Yifan sebelum meletakkan mawarnya di sisi tubuhnya.

Mata naga itu terbuka; bola matanya yang hitam bening besar berkilat seolah geli oleh fakta dia memakai mawar di kepalanya. Zitao mengelus kepalanya dan naga itu memejamkan mata; menyukai belaian Zitao.

"Aku punya hadiah," kata Zitao penuh rahasia.

Yifan membuka matanya yang cerdas dan menatapnya dengan kilatan semacam 'oh, ya? Apa itu?'. Zitao terkekeh melihat kilatan itu. "Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" Yifan memandangnya tanpa berkedip; bagi Zitao, itu berarti ya. Zitao terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan sebutir apel besar hijau berkilau.

Zitao langsung mengulurkan apel itu ke Yifan; dengan mulutnya yang besar, Yifan menghabiskan setengah apel besar itu dalam satu cubitan gigi depannya. Kunyahan renyah dan basarnya membuat Zitao tertawa. Lalu dia mengangsurkan sisanya. "Ayo, habiskan." Bujuknya tersenyum kecil dan menelengkan wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat tidak tertahankan; begitu manis, begitu tampan. Indah, cantik, memesona; sempurna.

Yifan mengerjapkan mata; penolakan diteriakkannya dengan tatapan dan dengusan singkat. Zitao lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak mau makan apel bekas liurmu, Yifan. Kata Eomma itu jorok," dia mendekatkan apel itu ke hidung Yifan. Setelah menatap Zitao sejenak, Yifan akhirnya menghabiskan apel itu.

"Naga baik," kata Zitao sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lalu kembali berbaring. Yifan mengikutinya. Zitao menatap langit dan mengamati barisan awan yang berarak di atasnya. Awan putih tebal besar yang seolah terbuat dari permen gula-gula yang takkan pernah habis dimakan selama satu abad. "Menurutmu, kenapa aku ditakdirkan menjadi pangeran dan kau menjadi naga? Kenapa bukan sebaliknya? Atau kenapa kau bukan manusia?"

Zitao menoleh ke naganya yang menumpukan kepalanya di rerumputan. Naga cerdas itu balas menatapnya lalu mendengus sedih. Zitao tertawa mendengarnya; tawanya renyah seperti apel tadi. Gemericing seperti genta angin. Halus seperti belaian angin.

"Hanya kau yang bisa bersikap skeptis sepanjang waktu, Yifan. Aku bisa membayangkanmu sebagai manusia." Zitao melirik naganya dengan wajah menggoda. "Kau pasti sangat… _membosankan_." Yifan mendenguskan nada yang terdengar seperti tawa yang membuat Zitao, kembali menghadiahi dunia tawanya yang mendebarkan.

Zitao merangkul naganya dan membaringkan sisi kanan wajahnya di punggung kokoh Yifan; merasakan denyutan hangat darah Yifan juga sisiknya yang halus. Hangatnya tubuh Yifan membuatnya tentram.

"Bolehkah aku menyanyikan satu lagu untukmu?" bisik Zitao sambil membelai sisik zamrud Yifan dengan gerakan melamun.

Yifan mendengus setuju sehingga Zitao tersenyum lebar dan kembali membaringkan wajahnya sementara jemarinya membelai sisik Yifan dengan lembut; membuat pola-pola acak melamun sambil menyenandungkan lagu indah yang membuat Yifan nyaman. Suara pangeran muda itu begitu jernih; bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan dari hembusan angin yang lembut.

"_… hidupku hanya tentang dirimu. Jalanku hanya bersamamu…_"

"Zitao?"

Zitao mendongak dari posisinya dan melihat Luhan, permaisuri, menghampirinya dengan langkah ringan seolah menari. Dia berdiri di sisi anaknya dengan senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Eomma," sapa Zitao tersenyum senang.

"Halo, Yifan." Sapa Luhan sambil membelai naga itu dengan lembut. "Ziezie," dia menatap anaknya sementara jemarinya masih membelai kepala naga itu. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Zitao mengangguk dan kembali berbaring. "Sudah, Eomma." Sahutnya.

Luhan berjongkok dan mencium keningnya. "Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama di luar, ne? Nanti kau sakit,"

Zitao tersenyum. "Yifan takkan membiarkanku sakit." Lalu dia menepuk Yifan. "Benar kan, Yifan?"

Naga itu mendengus.

Luhan tertawa; tawanya mirip Zitao walaupun nadanya lebih tinggi dan berdeguk-deguk. Lalu dia mengelus surai hitam anaknya. "Baiklah, Eomma akan meninggalkanmu dengan Yifan." Lalu dia mencium kening Zitao dan berjalan kembali ke istana.

Zitao tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Yifan." Dia membelai tubuh Yifan. "Aku suka dilahirkan sebagai seorang Zitao." Dia mendesah. "Aku punya orangtua yang baik, rakyat yang ramah, juga naga manis sepertimu. Bukankah itu artinya hidupku sempurna?"

Yifan menggelung lehernya hingga bertatapan dengan Zitao; mata hitam beningnya berkilat cerdas seolah menyatakan bahwa dia setuju pada apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Zitao mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku sayang padamu…"

.

Ya, jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi adalah ya. Pangeran kami sangat menyayangi naganya; dan kaulihat sendiri, kan? Yifan adalah naga yang sangat istimewa. Dia seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pangeran kami. Dan kurasa, dia memang mengerti.

Kau ingin kemana hari ini?

Oh, tidak. Pangeran kami akan terus berbaring di sana. Dia tidak memiliki agenda lain hari ini selain bermain dengan Yifan.

Ya?

Hm… tidak, sejauh ingatanku, Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkan Pangeran. Dia selalu ada di sisinya; saat malam, dia akan melingkari atap runcing menara kamar Pangeran Zitao dan tidur di sana. Sehingga saat terjadi keanehan pada Pangeran Zitao, dialah yang pertama mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan sambil berjalan? Kau mau melihat dalam istana? Sekalian bertemu raja kami?

Bagus. Ayo.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Kyuhyun memberikan naga itu pada Raja Sehun. Maksudku, telur itu kelihatan aneh. Bentuknya bulat lonjong nyaris elips dan beratnya hampir satu ton. Berbintik-bintik seperti kepik dan terlihat rapuh sekali sehingga saat menerimanya, Raja kami langsung meletakkannya dibantalan beledu untuk mencegah keraknya pecah sebelum waktunya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, saat telur itu lahir. Penjaga yang menjaga telur itu bersumpah bahwa yang lahir pertama adalah anak manusia yang langsung berubah menjadi bayi naga pada detik yang sama. Seperti trasformasi yang terjadi dalam hitungan nanosekon. Sejauh ini, Permaisuri kami belum menemukan hal-hal mencurigakan dari Yifan kecuali bahwa naga itu memang sangat cerdas untuk ukuran naga. Tapi, Permaisuri juga tidak tega untuk memisahkan Pangeran dari Yifan; dan akhirnya semua memutuskan, selama Yifan berkelakuan baik, entah dia jadi-jadian atau tidak, dia bisa tetap di dekat Pangeran.

Hm…, ya. Aku setuju padamu. Itu memang agak berbahaya. Maksudku, memang. Kemungkinan selalu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, hubungan Pangeran dan Yifan sudah begitu erat. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya kalau kau dipisahkan dengan bantal kesayanganmu?

Yifan dan Pangeran kami benar-benar satu kesatuan.

Ayo, masuk. Tidak, abaikan saja dia. Tidak, jika sepatumu meninggalkan noda, pelayan akan membereskannya.

Ya?

Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Jika ada keanehan, jawabannya adalah Kyuhyun.

Oh, oke. Baiklah. Kau memang keras kepala. Tapi aku suka orang berkemauan keras sepertimu.

Jadi, Kyuhyun dengan kekuatannya sudah menciptakan sistem tubuh kompleks bagi Permaisuri kami; ya, Permaisuri Luhan. Kau tahu, kan sistem tubuh namja dan yeojya berbeda? Tubuh yeojya lebih… fleksibel sementara tubuh namja lebih sederhana. Beberapa bagian dapat berubah sebagai reaksi atas aksi yang diberikan; hal itulah yang membuat tubuh yeojya lebih kompleks. Seperti misalnya datang bulan; reaksi dinding rahim atas meningkatnya beberapa hormon. Sementara tubuh namja tidak memiliki reaksi-reaksi sekompleks itu. Dan membuat tubuh namja menjadi sekompleks itu jelas dibutuhkan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Jadi, Kyuhyun sudah mampu melakukannya. Dia mendorong beberapa organ menjauh dan menciptakan organ lain yang mirip seperti rahim. Fleksibel dan menerima sperma dengan baik dari saluran pencernaan. Reaksi-reaksi lain akan muncul sama kompleksnya dengan tubuh yeojya.

Sejauh ini baru dua orang yang digarap Kyuhyun.

Benar, Sungmin dan Permaisuri kami.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan; yang jelas, semua warga di sini takut pada Kyuhyun.

Maaf? Konyol, katamu?

Kyuhyun bisa mengajarimu hal paling menakutkan di dunia. Dia penyihir, demi Tuhan. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun—_apa pun_—yang dia mau padamu. Merubahmu jadi kodok hanyalah salah satu contoh kecilnya.

Melenyapkanmu mungkin sebagai contoh besarnya? Entahlah. Imajinasiku jauh lebih liar dari itu.

Nah, ini adalah aula makan.

Kau mau masuk? Kurasa Raja dan Permaisuri kami sedang sarapan.

Kau mau bertemu dengannya?

Raja kami tidak makan manusia; dia masih suka daging bebek. Santailah.

Ayo kita masuk.

.

Ruangan aula makan berbentuk elips dengan warna cokelat yang dominan; warna yang akan membuat perut lapar dan aura yang membuat siapa saja nyaman menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Ada meja besar yang kira-kira bisa menampung seratus orang sekaligus; di kepala meja duduk seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam dengan mahkota di kepalanya. Jubah gadingnya yang mewah terjulur hingga ke lantai sementara di sisi kanannya ada seorang namja lain berpakaian mewah yang juga memakai jubah gading sementara mahkotanya lebih sederhana.

Suara garpu dan sendok beradu dengan piring mendominasi atmosfer ruangan itu; aroma bebek menggantung rendah. Juga aroma kopi, teh, minyak.

"Yeobo, kemana Zitao?" tanya namja dikepala meja.

Luhan mendongak dari piringnya. "Dia di halaman bersama Yifan." Sahutnya tenang sambil menyuap makanannya.

Sehun menoleh melewati kepala Luhan; ke jendela di belakang istrinya. Dia bisa melihat bagian ekor Yifan dari sana. Lalu kembali memakan makanannya. "Dia sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

Luhan menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet. "Sudah."

"Yifan?"

"Kurasa Zitao sudah memberinya apel."

Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Perut naga itu besar, Yeobo. Bagaimana bisa dia kenyang hanya dengan sebutir apel?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baik, baik. Kau yang terbaik," katanya menyerah lalu memanggil pelayan agar memberikan makanan Yifan. Setelahnya, Luhan kembali menoleh ke suaminya yang masih asyik mengunyah sarapannya. "Yeobo?" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun menoleh. "Ne?" sahut namja itu.

Luhan menjilati bibirnya lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau… lihat sendiri kan kedekatan Yifan dan Zitao?" mulainya dengan suara kecil.

"Ya, lalu?" Sehun mengerutkan alis dan bingung pada jalan pembicaraan Luhan.

Luhan menumpukan sikunya di meja makan dan dagunya di tangan itu. "Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahunya masalah…," dia mendesah. "Rahasia yang dibertahukan Kyuhyun sebelum kematiannya?"

Sejenak mata Sehun tidak terfokus lalu dia menguasai ekspresinya dengan baik. "Kurasa ada baiknya membiarkan Zitao mencari tahunya sendiri."

Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal; membuat mahkotanya sedikit miring. Dia membenahinya sebelum menjawab. "Sampai kapan?" desaknya dengan wajah cemas.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan; dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Luhan dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Luhan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memejamkan mata saat napas rendah Sehun membelai lehernya.

"Pantas saja kau cepat sekali tua, Lulu." Bisiknya lalu mencium leher istrinya. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu,"

Alis Luhan berkerut tidak setuju. "Tidak perlu? Demi Tuhan, Thehunnie! Dia anak kita."

Sehun mencium ceruk di belakang telinga Luhan dengan lembut lalu menarik ciuman malas panjang hingga ke tulang belikatnya. "Ya. Dia memang anak kita. Kau tidak perlu memberithahuku masalah itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau melarangku mengkhawatirkan anak kita?" tuntut Luhan sementara Sehun masih mengeksplor tubuh atasnya dengan ciuman.

"Rahasia akan selamanya menjadi rahasia." Bisik Sehun sambil menghisap lembut denyutan di leher Luhan. "Aku tidak suka memanjakan Zitao. Akan kubiarkan dia menemukan sendiri apa sebenarnya rahasia itu."

"Kau… kau…" Luhan tersengal. "Kau yakin tentang itu?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher putih bersih Luhan. "Percayalah padaku." Katanya singkat. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita tidur siang?"

Luhan terkekeh sementara wajahnya bersemu. "Ini masih pagi," protesnya setengah hati.

"Matahari membuatku melihat dengan jelas." sahut Sehun menciumi leher Luhan lembut menggoda.

"Aku tidak mengantuk," balas Luhan geli.

"Bagus, aku juga tidak. Karena aku tidak berencana mengajakmu _tidur_." Sahut Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa serak dan menyerah saat Sehun menyeretnya naik.

.

Hei. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah; hati-hati, kau bisa mimisan nanti.

Kami sudah bisa menyaksikan hal-hal semacam itu di sini; gairah mereka memang meledak-ledak nyaris memalukan. Tapi, jujur saja, gairah yang menjadi perekat kuat dalam hubungan mereka.

Nah, sekarang aku siap untuk pertanyaan.

Hm… benar juga. Rahasia yang mereka bahas mencurigakan.

Kau yakin tidak mau saputangan?

Bukan, bukan bagaimana. Hanya saja… kurasa kau mimisan. Jangan malu; pertama kali melihatnya aku juga mimisan. Tidak ada rahasia di sini; kecuali mungkin rahasia yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Raja kami.

Ini, seka pakai saputanganku. Kau kelihatan berantakan.

Sudah lebih baik? Nah, ayo kita lanjut.

Aku tidak akan membawamu ke kamar Raja kami; benar. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Pangeran kami selama Raja kami masih…, yah, kau-tahu-apa?

Makanan Yifan? Oh, itu. Sebenarnya tidak semenakutkan apa yang kaupikirkan. Dia hanya makan segerobak kubis.

Ha-ha! Apa yang ada dikepalamu? Adegan berdarah-darah? Yifan mematahkan kepala buaya mungkin? Ha! Kuakui, Nak, aku jauh lebih hebat dalam mengatasi imajinasi liarku. Tidak, Yifan tidak makan daging. Dia makan sayuran.

Apa? Ah, aku memang tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu, ya?

Rahasia Kyuhyun.

Kuakui ya, aku tidak tahu itu apa. Maksudku, rahasia apa yang mungkin dibagikan penyihir kepada rajanya? Benar. Banyak sekali.

Hei, aku tidak memerhatikan bagian itu. Kau yakin? Hm… benar juga. Aku memerhatikan Permaisuri menyebutkan kekhawatirannya tentang hubungan Yifan dan Pangeran kami; tapi, aku tidak pernah mengaitkannya pada rahasia itu. Jadi, maksudmu keduanya berkaitan?

Kau mencurigai Yifan?

Wah! Tahan, tahan! Tahan pikiranmu itu, Kawan! Selama ini Yifan tidak pernah mencelakai siapa pun; dan tidak akan pernah. Bagaimana dia bisa mencelakai Pangeran kami? Lagi pula kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana kedekatan mereka—

Aish, ya. Kau benar lagi.

Sekali naga, tetap naga.

Judes juga kau.

Yifan sudah berada di sini nyaris selama hidup Pangeran kami. Mereka seperti kembar; naga itu menetas saat tangis pertama Pangeran kami terdengar. Di sambut sorak-sorai yang gegap gempita oleh seluruh rakyat. Nyaris tidak ada rahasia antara Pangeran kami dan Yifan. Pangeran menceritakan semuanya pada Yifan. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan.

Apa? Pangeran… _apa_? Kodok? Pangeran kodok?

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Putri yang mencium kodok?

Menjadi pangeran?

Hah. Cerita dongeng kami jauh lebih baik dari cerita dongengmu. Memangnya penulis dongengmu tidak bisa memilih binatang lain yang lebih tidak… _menjijikkan_ semacam kodok? Orang waras mana yang mau mencium kodok? Benar-benar, deh. Apa salahnya memakai anjing? Kucing? Burung dara mungkin? Panda? Bahkan naga juga lebih baik—

Eh?

Naga?

Tunggu, tunggu! Maksudmu bukannya…

Oh!

Oh!

OH!

Ayo, kita harus segera mencari Pangeran!

.

Terdengar suara kunyahan renyah yang ribut sementara Yifan memakan kubis dari tangan Zitao. Zitao mengamatinya dengan senyuman paling manis terkembang di wajahnya; segerobak kubis ada di belakangnya sementara dua pelayan namja menungguinya.

"Kau suka, eoh?" tanya Zitao geli saat Yifan terus mengunyah kubis dengan produktif. Beberapa cabikan sayuran hijau pucat bergelombang renyah itu lolos dari moncongnya yang mengunyah lapar. Zitao meraihnya dan menyuapinya kembali; tidak boleh ada satu helai pun yang lolos dari mesin penghancur bernama Yifan itu.

Zitao menerima kubis lain dan menyuapinya; tangannya membelai moncong Yifan saat dia mengunyah lapar. Dia tersenyum sampai matanya tinggal segaris. "Kau menggemaskan sekali saat makan. Maaf, aku lupa bahwa kau juga perlu makan. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari porsiku." Yifan mendengus dan membuat satu cabikan kubis mendarat di pangkuan Zitao; membuat pangeran muda tampan itu tertawa. "Jangan memuntahkan makananmu begitu, Yifan! Nanti Eomma marah!" katanya lalu menjejalkan kubis itu ke mulut Yifan. "Dasar naga jorok," dia mengkhianati ucapannya sendiri dengan menempelkan wajahnya di moncong Yifan.

Dia meraih kubis lain dan membidik kubis itu ke mulut Yifan yang terbuka lebar; dia tertawa saat kubis itu lenyap dalam mulut Yifan. Kunyahan Yifan membuatnya damai; menandakan bahwa saudaranya itu masih bernyawa dan cukup sehat untuk makan. Selama ini naga hijau cantiknya ini tidak pernah sakit atau terkena apa pun; selalu sehat.

"Sehabis ini aku harus berlatih." Katanya sambil menyuapkan kubis lain. "Aku benci latihan. Aku lebih suka bersamamu seharian," dia melanjutkan dengan nada setengah melamun. Lalu mendesah. "Kau akan menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya tersenyum menyejukkan.

Yifan mendengus dan mengunyah kubis lainnya; membuat Zitao kesal sekaligus geli. "Kau lebih tertarik pada kubisku dari pada aku, begitu?" katanya pura-pura marah. "Dasar naga jelek, rakus, jorok!" serunya lalu mencium moncong naga itu. "Saranghae…" bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja sinar keemasan melesat dari langit; menyambar Yifan sehingga Zitao terjengkang dari pelukannya. Naga itu meggeram marah dan mengepakkan sayapnya sementara sinar keemasan itu membanjiri seluruh penjuru. Kedua pelayan itu langsung melindungi Zitao sementara Yifan terus mengeluarkan suara tersiksa yang membuat Zitao ingin berlari menghampirinya.

"YIFAN!" teriaknya sambil berusaha meraih naganya yang melayang sekitar lima belas meter dari tanah. Suara kepakan sayapnya juga suara tersiksanya membuat telinga Zitao sakit. Dia tidak bisa diam sementara sahabatnya tersiksa!

"JANGAN PANGERAN!" seru pelayan itu sambil berusaha mencegah Zitao menghambur ke arah Yifan yang masih melayang.

"YIFAN KESAKITAN!" teriak Zitao sementara air mata terbit di matanya. "YIFAN KESAKITAN!" raungnya sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman pelayan itu.

Beberapa pengawal datang membantu; mereka menciptakan benteng di depan Zitao, melindungi Zitao dari apa pun yang sedang menimpa Yifan.

"YIFAN KESAKITAN! YIFAN TERSIKSA!" raung Zitao sambil memberontak. "KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENAHANKU SEMENTARA—YIFAANNN…!"

Saat Zitao sedang membentak semua pengawalnya; tiba-tiba cahaya itu memuntahkan bentuk aneh yang tidak beraturan tetapi solid. Benda aneh itu meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter dengan kecepatan mengerikan lalu mendarat dengan suara gedebug keras.

"YIFAN! YIFAN!" Zitao menendang semua pengawalnya dan menghambur tertatih-tatih ke benda di tanah itu lalu terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mundur dengan panik sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri; matanya terbelalak lebar. "Apa… siapa… mana Yifan? Mana? MANA YIFAN?!" raungnya sambil mundur sementara air matanya merebes lagi.

"PANGERAN!" semua pengawal menghampirinya. Salah satu menghampiri onggokan di tanah dan terkesiap dengan suara keras.

Karena benda itu sama sekali bukan naga.

Melainkan seorang namja.

.

Terlambat.

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sama sekali tidak. Kurasa ini bagus juga. Raja bilang Pangeran harus mencaritahu hal itu sendiri, kan? Jadi inilah dia. Pangeran sudah menemukan kebenarannya sendiri.

Jadi, keajaibanlah jawabannya selama ini.

Kyuhyun sudah menyihir namja itu menjadi naga dan menghadiahkannya pada Raja. Lalu sebelum kematiannya, dia memberitahu Raja siapa sebenarnya Yifan. Aku benar-benar merasa tumpul karena tidak menyadarinya.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun itu penyihir! Apa saja bisa dilakukannya!

Bodoh sekali.

Apa?

Aw, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ke depannya. Mungkin saja Yifan manusia itu diterima di istana.

Wah, jahat juga kau.

Tidak, jangan bilang begitu. Yifan pasti diterima dengan baik.

Yah, kau benar lagi. Hidup selalu tentang pilihan terburuk; tapi, kurasa Pangeran takkan membiarkan Yifan diusir. Bahkan jika naga itu bukan lagi naga. Pangeran sudah melewati banyak tahun bersama Yifan.

Lihat, mereka membawa Yifan pergi.

Kau mau ikut?

Hah? Apa?

Kau masih memikirkan apa yang Raja kami lakukan sekarang?

Oh, eh, yaa. Kuakui aku juga, sih.

Tapi kurasa mereka sudah selesai. Ada kekacauan di sini, mana mungkin mereka tidak—

Bagaimana kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu?

Mereka pasti mendengarnya. Walaupun ditingkahi suara…, desahan. Aku yakin mereka mendengarnya.

Apa? Tidak! Wajahku bersemu karena panas!

Jangan menggodaku! Bukan aku yang mimisan saat melihat Raja mencium Permaisuri.

Apa? Itu impas namanya!

Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu itu hanya membuang-buang tenagaku. Ayo, kita kejar mereka dan lihat hasil drama—sudah kubilang Raja _pasti_ mendengarnya dan sudah selesai melakukan urusannya dengan Permaisuri!

Kau ini benar-benar, deh.

Ikut atau tidak? Jika tidak, kembalilah ke portalmu. Kembali ke abadmu. Aku akan menonton. Dengar, jika kau mau ikut, hentikan pikiran nyelenehmu itu. Oke?

Bagus. Ayo.

.

Zitao gemetar; seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah setakut ini. Pangeran itu bersandar di dinding pualam mencoba menyembunyikan getaran punggungnya; jemarinya bergetar saat dia mengangkat tangan. Matanya kabur oleh air mata; dia kaget, bingung, kehilangan, marah, terkhianati… semuanya. Perasaanya hancur lebur dan kacau tak karuan.

Dia merosot jatuh dan duduk di lantai dan melipat lututnya. Ditumpukannya keningnya di kedua lututnya; berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kacau balau. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam seolah ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuknya.

Yifan. Yifan berubah menjadi namja.

Apa yang terjadi pada Yifan?

Siapa namja itu?

Sinar apa itu?

MANA YIFAN?

Zitao mengigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan isakannya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Yifan. Dia tidak mau. Yifan sudah berada di sisinya semenjak dia kecil; hangat tubuhnya sudah menemani Zitao selama ini. Dia tidak bisa tanpa Yifan.

Apa yang sudah namja itu lalukan pada Yifan-nya?

Namja itu harus mengembalikan Yifan! Apa pun yang terjadi!

"ZITAO!"

Zitao mendongak dan langsung saja pelukan menemukannya; aroma hangat Permaisuri. Namja itu terlihat berantakan; rambutnya mencuat acak-acakan sementara wajahnya tertarik tegang oleh kecemasan. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Ziezie, _gwaenchanayo_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" desaknya cemas sambil mencium kening Zitao. "Eomma mendengarmu berteriak. _Waeyo_? Ada apa?" desaknya kacau; napasnya tersengal.

"Zitao?"

Itu suara ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Zitao memeluk ibunya dan menangis di dadanya. "Yifan hilang, Eomma! Yifan lenyap!" isaknya.

"Apa?" ulang Luhan bingung. "Yifan lenyap? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Ziezie?"

Zitao menjelaskan dengan suara kacau. "Tiba-tiba ada cahaya emas dari langit dan Yifan kesakitan." Dia tersedak. "YIFAN KESAKITAN, EOMMA!" teriaknya kacau. "Para pengawal mencegahku menghampiri Yifan padahal dia KESAKITAN! Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada namja… namja itu… jatuh dari langit. Dan… dan YIFAN LENYAP!" Zitao terlihat kacau; dia gemetaran dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Namja?" Luhan mengerutkan alis dan melirik Sehun yang langsung membuka pintu ganda ke kamar dimana namja itu di tidurkan. "Ziezie, kau bisa bangun?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Zitao mengangguk lemah; setidaknya ada Luhan di sini. Ibunya membantunya berdiri lalu membimbingnya masuk. Itulah pertama kalinya Zitao memperhatikan namja itu.

Namja itu tertidur di kasur besar berseprai linen putih bersih. Kepalanya terbuai di bantal bulu angsa yang empuk dan lembut sementara selimut quilt tipis menyelubungi tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga ke bawah. Rambutnya pirang; dengan helai-helai keemasan yang membuatnya berkilau. Dia seperti memakai mahkota emas yang tak ternilai harganya. Rambut itu seperti disepuh emas; cantik dan membiaskan pelangi samar saat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Wajahnya memiliki bentuk yang luar biasa menakjubkan; tulang pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya… namja itu seolah adalah dewa. Kulitnya putih dan berdenyar samar saat terkena matahari; terlihat lembut dan menggoda untuk di sentuh.

Zitao tetap dibelakang ibunya sementara ayahnya berdiri di sisi ranjang. Luhan merangkul Zitao protektif sementara suaminya mengecek namja itu.

Sehun menoleh pada Zitao. "Ziezie, apakah kau menciumnya?" tanya namja itu sontak membuat Zitao merona.

"Bagaimana Appa bisa bilang begitu?" balasnya merona. "Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia!"

Sehun menggeleng. "Maksud Appa, apakah kau mencium Yifan?"

Zitao terkesiap dengan suara keras tercekik. "Me-memangnya kenapa, Appa?" bisiknya serak.

Luhan juga menatap suaminya. "Kenapa, Thehunnie?" desaknya.

Sehun menatap keduanya. "Well, kalau begitu." Katanya lalu mendesah. "Kenalkan, dia… Wu Yifan."

"Wu…—YIFAN?" teriak Zitao tercekik. "YIFAN? Dia YIFAN? Apa maksud, Appa?"

Sehun menatap anaknya. "Ziezie," panggilnya lembut. "Yifan selama ini bukan sekadar naga. Kyuhyun mendapat pengliatan bahwa dia akan segera meninggal sementara Sungmin masih hamil. Kyuhyun jelas tidak mau meninggalkan Sungmin, begitu pula Sungmin. Usia kandunganmu dan Sungmin saat itu sama. Lalu dia menemukan cara cemerlang agar tetap mempertahankan anaknya sementara dia pergi. Sungmin setuju saat Kyuhyun mengubah kandungannya menjadi sebuah telur dan mengubah anaknya menjadi naga.

"Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mau menjelaskan kenapa dia memberikan telur naga itu padamu. Tapi, belakangan, tepat sebelum membangun dinding perlindungan; dia menceritakan semuanya. Dia adalah buronan. Penyihir hitam yang diburu. Diburu karena kekuatannya; jika ada penyihir yang meminum darahnya, maka penyihir itu akan luar biasa kuat. Ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun harus segera kabur. Jika Kyuhyun pergi, itu berarti hal yang sama bagi Sungmin karena darah Kyuhyun mengalir di pembuluh darahnya saat Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Sungmin yang remuk setelah jatuh ke jurang.

"Jadi dia menghabiskan seluruh sihirnya untuk membangun dinding perlindungn itu bukan hanya untuk semua warga kerajaan ini, tapi juga untuk anaknya. Karena darah Kyuhyun jelas mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah anaknya. Sejauh ini, perlindungan itu bekerja dengan baik. Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Appa bahwa jika ada yang mencium naga itu, maka dia akan kembali menjadi Wu Yifan, anaknya. Dan saat hari itu tiba, maka anaknya akan menjadi tidak aman. Banyak yang akan mengejar anak itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Kyuhyun menjanjikan Appa bahwa perlindungannya takkan tertembus. Apa saja untuk anaknya.

"Dan sekarang dia sudah bukan naga lagi."

Zitao dan Luhan terpana mendengarnya; Sehun tidak pernah menceritaka versi selengkap itu pada Luhan sehingga cerita itu jelas baru. Mereka bertiga menatap namja yang tertidur di kasur mereka dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas.

"Setidaknya dia masih aman," bisik Sehun; alih-alih dia malah terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan ngeri dan cemas sementara Zitao mengamati pergerakan lembut paru-paru namja itu yang memompa darah dengan tatapan terpana.

Rumit. Semuanya sudah rumit.

Tapi setidaknya, dia masih punya Yifan.

Walau bukan lagi naga hijau zamrud eksotis.

Apakah perburuan itu sudah dimulai?

Ataukah mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri?

.

Tubuhmu berdenyar! Hei! Apa yang terjadi?

Apa? Waktumu habis?

Lalu bagaimana? Kau belum melihat akhirnya!

Ya! Ya!

Kembalilah secepatnya! Aku akan menunggumu di portal itu!

Ingat! Kembali secepatnya!

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa perburuan itu akan segera dimulai.

Baiklah, selamat jalan.

Kembalilah secepatnya…

.

TBC

.

Author's Corner:

Hahahahahaha halo semuanyaaaaaa ^^

SHIPPERNYA TAORIS ANGKAT TANGAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN….? Hahahaha…

Éclairé Oh di siniii; anybody miss me? XD. Kali ini author datang dengan FF superaneh yang gak jelas XD. Gimana komentarnya? Bagus gak ceritanya? sebenernya sih udah tamat; kan naganya udah ketahuan siapa? Jadi-jadian. Tapi kayaknya bakal ada sekuelnya. Author pengen nyeritain perburuan penyihir di seluruh dunia untuk dapetin Kris.

Yah, batal deh jadi oneshot -_- #sweatdrop

Maaf, yaa, author ini emang suka banget ngayal kejauhan. Ide yang sederhana main jadi rumit aja; adudududududuhhh #vertigo.

See ya at next chapter dan inget reviewnyaaa~~ #siapin kue sekeranjang :3

.


	2. Chapter 2 (Ending)

*~ Éclairé Kim proudly present: ~*

" J'ai le Garcon™ "

.

I write this for my Gege, Wu Yifan; I always imagine you'll be a very beautiful dragon…

If dragon can be as handsome as you are ^^

.

.

.

_This story happened in a long, long, time ago. Happened in the time when supernatural animals still alive together with humans…_

_I didn't really know where's exactly this story happened, but… believe me, this is much real than you imagine._

_If you already scary please; leave this story. I'm not promise you._

_But, if you aren't scary yet; continue to read this story._

_I've admonished you…_

.

.

.

Siapa yang—oh, hei. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi; walaupun aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja karena kau menganggu waktu tidurku.

Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk. Akan kuceritakan keadaan istana setelah kau pergi. Kau mau kue? Tidak, itu bukan buatanku. Aku membelinya kemarin; ambil saja di oven batuku. Lalu duduk di hadapanku.

Apa kau mau teh juga? Gula?

Oke, buatlah sendiri.

Jadi, dengarkan aku. Semalam, setelah kau pergi suasana kacau balau. Pangeran masih bingung; dia belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa Yifan sebenarnya bukan naga sungguhan melainkan pemuda yang disihir menjadi naga. Dan juga semua pengawal bersiaga untuk menghadapi perburuan yang akan dimulai.

Menurut Raja, perburuan takkan dimulai sampai dua atau tiga hari lagi. Dia benar-benar percaya bahwa perlindungan yang sudah ditanamkan Kyuhyun akan bekerja dengan baik sehingga perlindungan itu bisa menyembunyikan aroma kekuatan Yifan.

Ya. Aku setuju.

Kita tidak akan pernah tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kita miliki.

Tapi semuanya sudah bergerak; sekarang jika kau mau masuk istana, kau harus membawa ini. Batu permata ini adalah lambang kerajaan kami; hanya para pengawal kerajaan yang memilikinya.

Tentu saja aku punya. Aku salah satu pesuruh istana yang gemar sekali pulang-pergi ke istana. Aku menyediakan kubis-kubis itu untuk Yifan, kau tahu. Bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan sejujurnya, tapi setidaknya uangnya cukup untuk keperluan hidupku.

Kau mau berangkat sekarang? Kurasa Pangeran sudah berjalan-jalan.

Hmm… benar juga. Kurasa dia masih di rumah mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dihibur Permaisuri yang luar biasa lembut.

Sudah? Ayo.

Ya, kemarin kerajaan gempar karena berita itu. Semuanya mengenal bagaimana tabiat Kyuhyun, tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Raja mengumumkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi masyarakat tidak percaya sampai mereka melihat sendiri keadaan Pangeran mereka. Seharusnya hari ini Pangeran berkuda hanya untuk menenangkan semua orang.

Ya. Yifan diterima dengan baik. Tubuhnya masih lemah akibat transformasi itu; persis seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Tulang punggungnya gemetar dan dia bahkan tidak tahu caranya mengerakkan tangannya sendiri. Beberapa pelayan membantunya duduk di kasurnya dan menyuapinya makanan. Dia masih suka makan kubis dan apel; kunyahannya pun masih kikuk. Dia benar-benar memperihatinkan.

Kau mau menjenguknya?

Tidak, tidak perlu membawa bunga. Jangan, jangan juga roti. Semuanya sudah disiapkan istana, kau hanya perlu datang.

Aman; Yifan manusia biasa yang lemah luar biasa. Menurutmu dengan cara apa dia bisa mencelakaimu? Jangan paranoid begitu. Tenanglah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kanannya sendiri, demi Tuhan.

Apa?

Ya. Permaisuri membantunya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Persis seperti mengajari bayi. Untungnya Permaisuri kami adalah orang paling penuh kasih dan penyabar. Dia mengajarkan kehidupan baru itu pada Yifan dengan lembut seolah Yifan adalah anaknya sendiri.

Dia persis seperti anak naga yang baru saja keluar dari cangkang telurnya.

Nantilah kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia; tapi, jangan memasang wajah terkejut, ne? Itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih dan malu juga semakin merepotkan Permaisuri. Kalau kau terkejut, tahan saja napasmu. Jangan menunjukkan emosi liar apa pun.

Oke. Kurasa aku bisa percaya padamu.

.

_Ini tangan siapa?_

_Aku siapa?_

_Tolong jangan jadikan aku orang lain lagi._

_Jangan._

_Kumohon jangan. Jangan._

_Aku ingin diriku sendiri._

_Jangan jadikan aku orang lain lagi…_

Tangan di hadapan wajah Yifan yang kusut dan lelah gemetaran; sudah beberapa hari ini dia mencoba mengangkat tangan… _nya_. Sulit sekali mengatakan itu karena bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia tidak memiliki tangan panjang halus putih ini, tapi cakar bersisik hijau zamrud yang cantik. Dia tidak bisa menatap jemarinya yang panjang pipih dan lentik; dia terbiasa dengan kaki pendek bercakar.

"Yifan?"

Dia mendongak dari jemarinya dan melihat namja yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luhan, memasuki kamarnya. Dia memakai jubah gading mewah di atas pakaian kerajaannya yang sama mewahnya. Dia membawa nampan terisi mangkuk, piring, dan segelas air. Aroma hangat menyambar penciuman Yifan.

"Kau sudah lapar?" tanya namja itu sambil meletakkan nampannya di nakas dan duduk di sisi Yifan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kaki Yifan dengan lembut sehingga Yifan merasa nyaman.

Yifan menggeleng; sulit sekali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bicara. Juga dia merasa aneh saat mendengarkan suaranya; bass, berat, dan serak. Dia selalu terkejut sendiri saat mendengar suaranya; selama ini dia menggeram, mendengus, sama sekali bukan suara kotak-kotak linear buta dalam alunan suara bass berdeguk seperti itu. Bahasanya kali ini lebih kaya dari yang dipikirkannya. Kehidupan barunya ini membuatnya bingung.

"Cobalah berbicara," desak Luhan lembut. "Gerakkan lidahmu."

Yifan menatap mata hitam Luhan yang lembut; Luhan mengangguk menyemangatinya. Yifan menelan ludah lalu membuka mulutnya; dia merasakan tekanan dari dalam perutnya saat diafragma mulai bekerja. Gelembung-gelembung udara bergerak ke tenggorokannya lalu tersangkut di sana dan muncul sebagai suara serak berat yang mempesona.

"Belum." Lalu dia mengatupkan rahangnya dengan suara keras; ngeri, takut, sekaligus penasaran pada keajaiban itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Cobalah untuk terus berbicara. Lama-lama kau akan menyukainya dan terbiasa." Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yifan.

"Ya," sahut Yifan lalu mundur kembali.

Luhan tertawa. "Kau tahu, Ziezie selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika kau adalah manusia. Dan dia selalu menggambarkan manusia yang seru, judes, galak, dan cerewet. Sama sekali bukan dirimu yang ini."

Yifan mengerjapkan mata saat mendengarnya. Apakah itu berarti dia tidak menjadi manusia sesuai apa yang diinginkan Zitao? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada emosi lain yang menyeruak di dadanya? Rasanya sesak, sakit, dan…, oh. Perasaan apa ini? Emosi-emosi di benak barunya ini benar-benar tajam dan sulit dimengerti. Semua emosi itu seperti… lebah. Menyengat dengan kekuatan yang merontokkan seluruh tulangnya. Belum lagi pengliatannya yang jernih hingga menakutkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kulitnya yang semula bersisik kini halus dan bersih.

Semuanya benar-benar membingungkan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kami akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Hiburnya. "Makanlah. Aku sudah meminta koki membuatkanmu sup kubis."

Yifan merasakan tarikan otot di lehernya saat dia mengangguk; tarikan mekanis yang lembut sekaligus nyaris tak disadarinya. Luhan tersenyum menyemangati. Lalu namja tampan itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh keluar dari kamar Yifan. Suara pintu ganda yang terbuka membuat Yifan menoleh dan melihat Luhan melambai kecil sebelum menutup pintu ganda putih dengan gagang bersepuh emas itu.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan; menyadari dengan sangat tarikan otot pada ujung-ujung matanya dan seluruh tubuhnya saat dia menoleh ke sana kemari. Kamarnya luas dan berwarna putih bersih. Jendela tinggi mengelilingi temboknya; memamerkan pemandangan hijau lembah yang menggoda. Tirai putihnya disingkapkan sehingga sinar matahari membanjir memasuki ruangannya. Dia merasa nyaman. Belum lagi rasa hangat dan nyaman seprai linen di bawah tubuhnya, bantal bulu angsanya yang empuk dan lembut.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapu seprai linen kusut di bawahnya; merasakan teksturnya di telapak tangan barunya. Rasanya menakjubkan bagaimana saraf-saraf di jemarinya bekerja. Mengirimkan suplai kata-kata tentang bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan itu dengan kata-kata. Seprainya… hangat. Kusut karena ditiduri… belum dirapikan… akan segera dirapikan.

Dia memosisikan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengkerut seperti kelopak mawar di hadapan matanya lalu mencoba menggerakkannya. Terasa tarikan lembut di otot tendonnya saat jemar-jemarinya menekuk seperti kelopak _Venus_ _filtrap_. Kuku-kukunya merah jambu lembut dengan lingkaran-lingkaran putih mini seperti bulan. Jemarinya panjang dan kurus; cantik dan lentik. Digerak-gerakannya kesepuluh jemarinya dengan iseng.

Kehidupan ini menakjubkan.

Benak barunya ini juga menakjubkan.

Pikirannya disela oleh suara ketukan pintu yang lembut dan ringkas. Yifan menarik naik gelembung-gelembung udara dari otot-otot diafragmanya dan membiarkannya tersangkut—"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka sedikit. "Yifan?"

Yifan tidak mungkin tidak mengenali suara ini; suara yang sudah berbicara padanya sejak dia pertama kali lahir. Suara yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Suara yang selalu menceritakan semuanya ke telinganya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang mengiringi suara itu; deru napas lembut beraroma segar mint, seberkas aroma nikmat freesia…,

Zitao.

"Kata Eomma aku sudah boleh bertemu denganmu," pemuda itu melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dia memakai pakaian pangeran dengan lengan menggembung dan bagian tubuh yang mencetak tubuh sempurnanya. Celana kulit ketat selutut dan bot tangguh selutut dengan bunyi gemericing aneh saat melangkah.

Melihat Zitao dengan mata baru ini jelas membuat Yifan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan penglihatan barunya. Berapa lama sudah Yifan hidup bersama Zitao? Baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar _melihat_ Zitao.

Rambutnya hitam legam dengan kilau cantik seperti batu onyx. Matanya yang dalam menggoda untuk diselami; ada semburat keunguan yang cantik di bawah matanya. Bibirnya yang mungil berlekuk sedikit terlalu banyak sehingga nampaknya sensual. Wajahnya bulat seperti bulan purnama dengan semburat keperakan yang memesona.

Sementara Yifan mengamati Zitao dengan mata barunya, namja itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kikuk. Dia berdiri nyaris di sepuluh meter dari Yifan. Dia bisa melihat tubuh Yifan yang menakjubkan karena dia hanya menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga bawah.

"Zitao," bisik Yifan dengan suara seraknya. "Kau Zitao."

Zitao mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil dan gugup. "Ya. Aku Zitao. Hei."

Yifan menatapnya dalam-dalam sehingga Zitao merasa rikuh.

"Kau mau istirahat? Kurasa aku akan pergi saja," katanya mulai mundur satu langkah saat Yifan menggeleng.

"Jangan." Cegahnya dan dia merasakan tarikan otot di bagian pangkal lengannya; melalui sudut mata dia melihat tangan kanannya naik terulur dengan telapak tangan setengah terbuka seperti mawar setengah mekar. "Jangan pergi…," bisiknya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik," puji Zitao dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi saat melihat tangan Yifan terangkat.

Yifan mengangguk; bingung menatap tangannya yang terjulur. "Kehidupan ini membingungkanku." Katanya.

Zitao tersenyum; senyumnya manis sekali, membuat pipinya menggelembung dan matanya menyipit hingga nyaris segaris. "Kau akan terbiasa sebentar lagi,"

Yifan menarik otot-otot di wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Zitao akhirnya berani menghampirinya. "Kau belum lapar?" tanyanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Yifan.

Yifan menggeleng.

Zitao meraih nampannya. "Kau biasanya selalu kusuapi. Mau kusuapi lagi?" dia mengambil sendok perak panjang.

Yifan merasa wajahnya menghangat sebelum dia akhirnya menguasai ekspresinya. Dia menggeleng. "Merepotkan." Katanya. "Aku punya dua tangan yang sehat untuk makan,"

Zitao menggeleng sambil meraing mangkuk supnya. "Kedua tanganmu memang sehat, tapi kau sama sekali belum tahu caranya menggunakan tanganmu untuk mengenggam sendok." Dia menyendokkan supnya. "Ayo, dulu saat jadi naga kau selalu manja padaku,"

Yifan meringis. Jelas saja, karena ketika jadi naga, dia tidak memiliki emosi setajam ini. Dia menyerah dan menyuap masakannya; memiliki lidah baru, membuat rasa-rasa lama menjadi baru juga. Lidahnya membuat rasa kubis itu menjadi baru; jika dulu rasanya biasa saja, sekarang begitu menakjubkan. Renyah dan basahnya membuat Yifan takjub. Apakah benar dia selalu memakan sayuran ini dulu? Karena rasanya tidak pernah seenak ini.

Zitao mengamati ekspresi itu dengan geli. "Kau pasti suka rasanya dengan lidah barumu, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk kalem. "Lidah baru membuat rasanya jadi baru," bisiknya lalu menelan.

Zitao menyendokkan supnya lagi. "Apakah kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Rasanya aneh. Kau tahu, berjalan dengan dua kaki alih-alih empat."

Zitao menyerigai lebar. "Bukannya itu semacam efesiensi penghematan? Jadi, kau hanya butuh dua sepatu alih-alih empat."

Dan Yifan mendapati dirinya tertawa bersama namja itu.

Mudah.

Selalu mudah saat bersama Zitao.

Karena tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dipikirkan saat bersamanya selain menjadi diri sendiri.

Yifan sudah tahu itu.

.

Itu kemajuan besar bagi Yifan. Kemarin dia seperti bayi; meringkuk ketakutan dan menjerit saat siapa pun mendekatinya. Akhirnya dia tenang saat Permaisuri mulai membujuknya.

Ya?

Hahaha… Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga agak kaget karena hanya Permaisuri yang bisa membuatnya tenang padahal penampilan Permaisuri nyaris mirip pangeran berandalan. Tapi, dia membuktikan dirinya berbeda, ya kan? Dia berhasil membuat Yifan tenang dengan sifat lemah lembutnya.

Oh, kebetulan kau di sini. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Wah, senangnya kau berkata begitu.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang dongengmu itu; Pangeran Kodok yang dicium dan menjadi manusia. Maksudku, apakah penulis dongengnya menceritakan akhirnya? Bagaimana dia melewati hari-harinya?

Hm, seharusnya aku tahu akhirnya selalu bahagia. Kau harus memperhatikan penonton yang dituju. Dan kurasa dia tidak kesulitan menjalani hari-harinya seperti Yifan, kan?

Ah, ya, kah? Benar-benar kodok yang beruntung. Dia di sihir saat remaja dan bukannya dalam masa kandungan seperti Yifan.

Jika aku? Jika aku mengalami hal seperti Yifan? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan depresi akibat reaksi-reaksi baru tubuhku yang aneh. Lalu aku akan mulai berhenti mencoba. Dan mati. Tapi, kalau ada namja seperti Pangeran di sisiku, aku akan berjuang. Sampai titik darah penghabisan; mati pun aku tak apa asalkan aku sudah mencoba.

Benarkah?

Aku juga merasa bahwa Yifan memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan barusan.

Dia akan kuat; sebelum perburuan itu di mulai.

Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Kepala koki mengundangmu bergabung ke makan siangnya di dapur. Tenang saja, pelayan takkan memelototimu. Makanan di sini luar biasa enak; tapi, kalau kau sedang diet atau apa, jangan makan masakan kami.

Hm… aku ragu. Bagaimana kalau kau coba pie buahnya dulu? Aku yakin kau akan langsung melupakan jadwal dietmu itu.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang para yeojya itu pikirkan? Untuk apa melaparkan diri?

Ah, baik, baik, baik. Itu urusan kalian. Bukan urusanku. Baik.

Kajja ke dapur.

.

Ketukan keras terdengar di pintu putih itu dan Zitao serta Yifan menoleh serentak ke pintu. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan juga Sehun. Mereka memakai jubah gading yang mirip kecuali bagian talinya yang berbeda warna. Sehun berjalan di depan sementara Luhan mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan." Sapa Sehun tersenyum ramah.

Yifan mengangguk sopan. "Selamat pagi, His Lordship." Sahutnya.

Sehun malah tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar panggilan barunya. "Tidak perlu sekaku itu. Kau juga anakku," katanya. Lalu dia mendesah. "Ini saatnya menceritakan kenapa kau menjadi naga,"

"Thehunnie," desak Luhan. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya lain kali? Yifan belum begitu kuat,"

Sehun menoleh ke permaisurinya. "Lulu, kita harus segera menjelaskan ini karena kita tidak tahu apakah perburuan itu sudah dimulai atau belum. Waktu takkan pernah berbaik hati pada kita,"

Luhan masih terlihat rikuh pada keputusan suaminya, tapi juga tidak bisa membantah. Dia hanya mundur setengah langkah; isyarat bisu yang meminta Sehun melanjutkan apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya.

Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang Yifan. "Orangtuamu." Mulainya. Yifan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. "Adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua—katakanlah begitu—adalah penyihir." Mata Yifan melebar mendengarnya. "Ayahmu yang sudah membuat Zitao bisa lahir ke dunia ini. Begitu pula kau. Tapi, sebelum kau sempat lahir, perburuan di mulai. Mereka semua menginginkan kekuatan ayahmu yang menjanjikan sebuah keabadian dalam pujian. Tidak ada penyihir yang tidak menginginkan kekuatan ayahmu.

"Dalam keadaan terburu seperti itu, ayahmu memutuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum dia kabur. Dia mengubah kandungan ibumu menjadi bayi naga dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dia menjelaskan apa telur naga itu dan kenapa aku harus menampungnya. Setelahnya, dia bingung harus lari kemana agar istrinya tetap hidup. Ditengah kebingungan itu, akhirnya dia membangun dinding sihir yang sangat kuat di sekitar kerajaan ini sehingga sulit ditembus. Itu untuk melindungimu. Dan dia menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk itu sehingga dia meninggal.

"Darah ayahmu mengalir di dalam tubuh ibumu karena serangkaian kejadian yang mustahil; dan itu menjadikan ibumu sebagai salah satu yang diburu juga. Akhirnya ibumu memilih menyusul ayahmu sehingga kau bisa aman hidup di dalam kerajaan ini.

"Dan sekarang, mantera ayahmu sudah patah karena ciuman Zitao." Perkataan itu membuat Zitao dan Yifan merona. "Kau adalah manusia. Darah ayahmu mengalir di dalam tubuhmu; mungkin juga kekuatan sihirnya yang menjanjikan. Penyihir akan mulai mengejarmu mulai hari ini. Kau harus siap, Yifan. Kau harus membela dirimu sendiri untuk tetap hidup."

Yifan terenyak mendengarnya; tiba-tiba darahnya menjadi dingin. Debaran jantungnya melambat dengan menggelisahkan. Dia buruan; dia diinginkan untuk dibunuh, di musnahkan. Dia adalah makhluk langka. Dia akan dibunuh untuk memuaskan egoisme penyihir. Harga dirinya jelas tidak mengizinkan itu terjadi. Tangannya terkepal saat harga dirinya menggelegak seperti sepanci api yang mendidih.

Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa-apa; terdengar suara lecutan dan ledakan keras yang membuat jendela-jendela di kamarnya hancur berkeping-keping. Luhan dan Zitao berteriak saat jendela itu pecah dan mengirimkan gelombang beling kristal ke arah mereka. Sehun memeluk keduanya dan melindungi mereka dengan punggungnya sambil berlutut di lantai sementara Yifan langsung menyelubungi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut.

Setelahnya sebuah suara yang dikeraskan dengan sihir menggema seolah yang berbicara ada di ruangan itu.

"_AKU TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA, SEHUN! BERIKAN DIA PADAKU DAN AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU DAN KERAJAANMU MELANJUTKAN HIDUP! KAU SUDAH MENYEMBUNYIKAN AYAHNYA DENGAN BEGITU BAIK DAN AKU TAKKAN MENYERAH SAMPAI KAU MENYERAHKAN ANAKNYA!_"

Suara lecutan terdengar lagi disusul gemuruh langit yang marah serta gelombang cahaya kilat yang menakutkan. Zitao menjerit lagi sementara dia mengigil dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya.

"_SERAHKAN DIA PADAKU MAKA KERAJAAN INI AKAN TETAP BERDIRI_!"

Lecutan lain terdengar; kali ini jauh lebih kuat. Langit tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi warna ungu sihir dan gelap gulita; gemuruh badai terdengar rendah dan dekat. Angin puyuh berputar di dalam kamar itu sehingga membuat barang-barang berhamburan; di luar sana angin juga mengamuk. Menghancurkan seluruh desa; teriakan-teriakan panik terdengar, api mulai bermunculan, aroma terbakar menyita indera penciuman.

"_JIKA KAUPIKIR DINDING SIHIR ITU BEKERJA UNTUKKU; MAKA KAU SALAH. CEPAT BERIKAN DIA PADAKU_!"

Ledakan terdengar dari jauh; tapi ledakan itu mengirimkan gempa dahsyat sampai ke kamar Yifan. Ledakan itu begitu besarnya hingga gelombang suaranya merambat dengan lambat; pertama desingan dengan frekuensi tinggi yang memekakkan telinga baru dentuman yang menggetarkan. Memecahkan sisa kaca di jendela-jendela kamar Yifan.

"_BERIKAN WU YIFAN PADAKU! DAN KUBIARKAN SEMUA ORANG INI SELAMAT_!"

Yifan menyingkapkan selimutnya dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sedang memakai celana kulit selutut dan memamerkan tubuh maskulinnya dengan pongah. Dia berdiri di atas beling-beling yang anehnya sama sekali tidak menyakiti telapak kakinya.

"YIFAN! JANGAN!" seru Sehun dan berdiri; dia mencekal tangan Yifan. "Jangan turuti dia."

Yifan balas menatapnya. "Anda tidak dengar apa yang dikatakannya? Sayalah yang diinginkannya, His Lordship. Maka saya harus menghadapinya. Saya tidak mau Z—semua orang mati hanya karena saya."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya. "Kau bukan ayahmu. Kau bukan penyihir." Bisiknya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Karena saya bukan ayah sayalah alasan mengapa saya harus menghadapinya." Dia menambahkan saat Sehun membuka mulut. "Sendirian."

Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan suara keras. "Yifan," bisiknya. Dia menepuk bahu Yifan. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu apa pun padamu."

Yifan tersenyum. "Saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri dengan baik, His Lordship." Janjinya melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahunya lalu berlari ke jendela yang sudah pecah.

"TIDAK! YIFAN!" teriak Zitao dan memberontak dari pelukan ibunya lalu mencoba mengejar Yifan yang sudah akan melompat. "YIFAN! JANGAN!" teriaknya berurai air mata.

Yifan baru saja akan melompat; urung saat mendengar Zitao memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dengan tubuh setengah diam dan setengah siap melompat. "Zitao," bisiknya.

Zitao jatuh berlutut di lautan beling yang berkilau. "Jangan… jangan pergi…" dia seperti siap hancur; dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam kesedihan yang menjadi-jadi. Dia bergerak-gerak seolah kesakitan yang dilakukan Yifan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. "Jangan…" isaknya.

Yifan memalingkan wajah dengan terluka. "Aku harus." Sahutnya tegas. "Aku harus melakukannya, Zitao. Aku harus." Lalu dia melompat.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK….!"

.

.

.

Cepat habiskan makananmu! Kita harus mengejar Yifan!

…

Ya! Kau harus melakukannya!

…

Karena aku memintamu melakukannya; ayo! _Ppali_!

…

Sudah kubilang, ayo!

.

.

.

Yifan tidak pernah merasa sesendiri ini. Dia berjalan tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh atasnya; memperlihatkan tubuh serupa pahatan Michelangelo yang paling sempurna; dari batu paling mahal yang pernah Vatikan miliki dan dipajang di lorong paling mewah yang pernah ada. Saat dia berjalan; dia seolah membuat seluruh dunia melambat. Waktu menjadi hal yang tidak berarti.

Dia melewati serakan benda-benda hancur dan hangus; pecahan jendela, ranting-ranting, bahkan beberapa mayat manusia. Dia meringis saat melihatnya; hanya karena dia, penyihir itu membunuh manusia. Sialan. Dia berjalan terus melewati beberapa pohon tumbang menuju sebuah lapangan luas yang hancur.

Dia berdiri di titik yang diperkirakannya sebagai titik tengah lapangan itu. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "AKU WU YIFAN! TUNJUKKAN SIAPA DIRIMU SEBENARNYA!" suaranya membelah keheningan dengan kekuatan mengejutkan.

Benarkah ini Yifan? Naga yang baru saja berubah menjadi manusia? Yang mengalami kesulitan menggunakan seluruh fungsi dirinya sendiri? Dan sekarang dia menantang maut dengan berusaha membunuh penyihir sementara dia tidak memiliki sihir?

Katakanlah dia bodoh, karena dia memang bodoh.

Katakanlah dia gila, karena dia memang gila.

Gila dan bodoh karena ingin memberikan semuanya bahkan hidupnya sendiri demi kebahagiaan Zitao seorang…

Dia memperkuat kuda-kudanya. Dia harus melakukannya.

Terasa hembusan lembut di sisinya dan dia menoleh; mendapati denyaran hijau zamrud lembut yang berhembus di sisinya. Menyadari dengan sedakan kesedihan lain bahwa itu adalah ayah dan ibunya.

"Yifan…," suara ibunya terdengar halus dan menyenangkan; namja itu memiliki pipi tembam yang manis, mata foxy yang berkilat cerdas dan manis, senyuman yang membuat Yifan luluh. Pantas saja ayahnya tergoda. "Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Sayang."

Yifan merasakan denyaran lembut di pipinya saat tangan kasat mata ibunya menyentuh pipinya. "Terima kasih…, Eomma." Dia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Zitao pada Luhan.

"_We'll be on your side_…" suara berat merdu ayahnya membuat Yifan menoleh; dia mendapati seorang namja tinggi kurus dengan rambut ikal karamel cantik dan mata orbs berkilau. Senyumannya begitu indah; kejam sekaligus begitu baik hati.

Yifan balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih…, Appa."

Keduanya mengangguk dan memeluk Yifan; denyaran aneh menyelimutinya sebelum akhirnya sinar keunguan melesat ke hadapannya; Yifan langsung melompat menjauh dan memperkuat kuda-kudanya.

Perlahan sinar keunguan itu luruh; menjadi seorang namja yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai leher Yifan. Memiliki rambut hitam bersemburat tembaga samar dan aura jahat yang membuat perut Yifan melesak. Dia memakai jubah kusut abu-abu jelek juga tudung. Dia menyapu tudungnya turun sehingga Yifan bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Suho…" bisik ayahnya terpana.

Yifan menatap namja di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, namja pendek itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Dia penyihir, Sayang. Yang terkuat selama berabad-abad," bisik ibunya.

"_Berabad_-_abad_?" ulang Yifan dengan alis berkerut. "Demi Tuhan, _berapa_ umur namja ini?"

"_Well_, halo, Wu Yifan." Namja itu mulai bersuara; suaranya berat dan serak. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang sendirian,"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau sependek ini," sahut Yifan blakblakan.

Tak disangka, Suho tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau jujur juga, ya? Hal itu malah membuatmu sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahmu." Lalu dia menyerigai. "Ayahmu yang bodoh,"

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal," Yifan menyela pidato membanggakan itu dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Kuakui, kau percaya diri sekali, Nak." Suho melemaskan lehernya. "Karena aku sedang baik hati hari ini; akan kujawab apa saja pertanyaanmu."

Yifan mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "_Berapa_ sih umurmu?"

Lecutan terdengar menggelegar dan Yifan secara refleks melompat mundur dari sinar ungu berlistrik yang nyaris saja membakarnya. Suho mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan serigai sombong sekaligus terganggu di wajahnya.

"Kau memang keturunan Kyuhyun," geramnya sambil melangkah mendekat sambil terus memecut sinar ungu berlistrik yang terulur dari tangannya; dia memecut seolah memecut kuda yang malas bergerak. Dia berhenti untuk memecut tempat Yifan dan berdecak saat lecutannya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. "Mulutmu. Mulutmu sama persis dengan Kyuhyun. Begitu aku bisa meraihmu; aku akan memotong mulutmu. Memberikannya pada kucingku."

"Yah, kalau kau_ bisa_ melakukannya," sahut Yifan sambil berguling dan berhenti dengan posisi berlutut kuat saat Suho memecutnya.

Kepalan tangan Suho menguat mendengarnya. "Berhentilah mengoceh," geramnya dan memecut dengan kekuatan tinggi; Yifan terlambat mengelak. Ujung lecutan itu mengenai bahunya yang terbuka; membuat kulitnya terkuak dalam luka dalam yang mengucurkan darah hitam tidak sehat dan aroma menjijikkan.

Yifan mengumpat dan mengusap darah itu dengan jemarinya; meringis saat gerakan itu menyakiti lukanya. Ujungnya saja sudah membuat luka sedalam ini; apalagi jika lecutan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan dia akan terbelah dua.

Itu membuatnya semakin siaga.

"Sakit?" tanya Suho dengan suara datarnya yang mengerikan. "Kau mau Pangeran kecilmu itu menciumi lukamu?"

Yifan menoleh dan mendesis dengan suara terganggu mendengarnya. Suho tertawa; tawanya keras dan menakutkan. Membuat seluruh rambut di tubuhnya berdiri.

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sudah mengawasimu selama bertahun-tahun; menunggu hari ini tiba. Hari dimana aku bisa meneguk darahmu dan menjadi penyihir terkuat di dunia." Suho membelai lecutan listriknya lalu dengan main-main memecutnya ke tanah beberapa meter dari Yifan. "Dan aku tahu jelas apa perasaanmu kepada pangeran kecilmu itu."

Yifan mendesis lagi; luka di bahunya begitu lebar sehingga sulit baginya untuk bergerak cepat. Luka itu membuatnya lamban; kilauan putih samar terlihat di antara merah darahnya. Sialan, cambuk itu menembus hingga ke tulangnya. Suho bisa saja mengulitinya sekarang juga jika dia mau. Yifan meludah geram.

"Kau mencintainya." Lanjut Suho menyerigai jahat. "Kau mencintainya." Ulangnya sambil memecut kuat; nyaris. Nyaris sekali lecutan itu membelah tubuh Yifan menjadi dua; dia berguling menjauh tepat waktu dan itu membuat lukanya kotor oleh tanah dan rerumputan. Dia menggertakkan giginya saat sakit mengonyak otaknya menjadi bubur. "Naga menyedihkan; dia bahkan bukan spesiesmu." Suho menertawai perkataannya sendiri.

Suho mengibas-kibaskan cambuknya di udara; membuat suara desau seperti saat pesawat jet akan terbang. Suara itu menyakiti telinga Yifan; listrik di cambuk itu menyambar-nyambar sehingga Suho sejenak terselubungi petir yang tidak melukainya sama sekali. Matanya berkilat oleh kelaparan yang membuat Yifan menahan napasnya.

"Kenapa, Yifan?" tanyanya memecut ke atas kepala Yifan; Yifan merunduk tepat waktu dan suara gemuruh lecutan itu memekakkan telinganya. "Kucing melarikan lidahmu? Kurasa tadi kau benar-benar berani; ternyata kau sama saja seperti ayahmu. Kabur dariku sebelum sempat melawan." Suho mendengus. "Lari; kau mau lari juga? Aku akan membiarkanmu lari. Tikus takkan selamanya bisa kabur dari kucing."

Yifan mencengkram rumput di bawah telapak tangannya. Dia benci saat Suho mulai meremehkan orangtuanya; dia benci namja ini. Kebenciannya kepada Suho mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya hingga dia limbung oleh kekuatannya.

Dia berdiri dan merasakan kekuatan aneh menembus pembuluh darahnya; sesuatu mengalir hingga ke telapak tangannya. Suho melihatnya bangkit dengan ketertarikan berlebih; dia tersenyum separo melihat lawannya akhirnya tersulut emosinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya," desahnya seolah Yifan sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. "Kau mau bertarung, Nak?" dia mengelus cambuk sihirnya dengan gerakan memuja yang membuat Yifan mual.

Yifan tidak menjawab; pembuluh darah di keningnya berdenyut.

Suho berjalan mendekat lalu memecut; tak disangka-sangka, Yifan meraih cambuk sihir itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan sebelah tangannya. Sama sekali tidak terluka. Tekad berkobar di mata hitamnya; dia akan membunuh namja di hadapannya ini.

Akan menghabisinya sampai tak tersisa apa pun juga.

"Pernahkah ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau itu terlalu banyak bicara?" geramnya.

Suho tertawa mendengarnya. "Pernah. Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakannya lagi; karena ayahmu sudah mengatakannya dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu." Dia merunduk dan menggeram; memamerkan gigi-giginya dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Yifan mengikutinya; tubuhnya melengkung dan dia menggeram pada Suho. "Kita selesaikan," geramnya.

.

.

.

Di istana; Zitao menangis dalam pelukan Luhan sementara Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka. Suara gemuruh lecutan-lecutan juga sinar ungu samar terlihat dari balkon menara tertinggi kastil mereka. Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri; dia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Yifan sampai terluka. Kyuhyun mempercayakan Yifan padanya; sudah seharusnya dia melindungu Yifan seperti dia melindungi Zitao.

"Maaf," Sehun mendongak ke langit yang ungu gelap mengerikan. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Itu murni keinginan Yifan," desahnya lalu menumpukan keningnya di pagar balkon. "Pabboya!" teriaknya.

"Eomma…" isak Zitao di pelukan Luhan; mereka semua berantakan akibat serangan pertama. Serbuk kaca menyiram rambut Luhan dan Zitao sehingga saat terkena sinar matahari, rambut mereka membiaskan delapan warna yang cantik. Jubah Luhan compang-camping sementara beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdarah. Untungnya Zitao tidak terluka lebih buruk selain goresan memanjang sekitar sepuluh senti di pipinya; luka itu tidak dalam sehingga begitu sembuh, tidak akan ada bekas apa-apa di sana. Tapi, saat berdarah; setengah wajah Zitao berwarna merah akibatnya. "Apakah Yifan baik-baik saja, Eomma? Dia harus baik-baik saja, Eomma…"

Luhan tidak menjawab; dia hanya mengecup kening Zitao dan menyeka rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak mau menjanjikan apa pun pada putra semata wayangnya; dia tidak siap menatap ke dalam bola mata itu saat janji manisnya menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Zitao menyadarinya sehingga isakannya menguat. "Eomma… Eomma…" isaknya mencengkram jubah ibunya dengan kekuatan maksimal yang dimilikinya saat tangisan membuatnya gemetaran. "Yifan… Yifan…" isaknya membenamkan wajah di dada Luhan; menghirup aroma pastel samar di tubuh Luhan. Setidaknya Luhan masih bersamanya; Zitao merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Yifan belum bisa menggunakan tubuhnya dengan baik; namja itu masih kikuk dan linglung. Dia benar-benar belum mengerti pada tubuhnya sendiri; dia bahkan masih takjub pada bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi saat dia berbicara, demi Tuhan! Seharusnya Yifan mendapatkan waktu sepuluh tahun untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hari ini! Zitao mencengkram jubah ibunya kuat-kuat; Yifan harus selamat! Jika namja itu tidak melakukannya; Zitao akan membuat perhitungan!

"HIS LORDSHIP! YIFAN KEMBALI!"

Semuanya menoleh pada pengawal yang berantakan itu; helm zirahnya miring sementara tombaknya patah. Napasnya tersengal karena dia berlari dari pintu depan.

"APA? APA?" bentak Zitao berdiri sambil mencengkram lengan ibunya.

"YIFAN KEMBALI, HIS LORDSHIP! DIA KEMBALI!"

"DIA HIDUP?" desak Zitao panik.

"SEHIDUP APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN KEHIDUPAN, HIS LORDSHIP!"

Zitao tidak membuang waktu lagi; dia berlari menembus semua kekacauan kastil menuju pintu depan. Dia terbang; berlari tanpa merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya sementara kepalanya berpacu.

YIFAN HIDUP!

YIFAN KEMBALI!

YIFAN DI SINI!

SEHIDUP APA YANG KEHIDUPAN JANJIKAN!

Zitao melihat seorang pemuda jangkung tanpa pakaian atas dan celana sobek di beberapa bagian; dia di sambut sorak sorai sementara darah merebes dari bahunya. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil tersenyum ramah pada semua warga yang menyalaminya; dia mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Zitao merasakan tatapannya kabur oleh air mata dan dia mempercepat tungkai-tungkainya.

"YIFAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari menembus pagar manusia di hadapannya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke Yifan.

Tubuh mereka bertubrukan dengan suara keras dan mendarat di tanah yang keras. "Kau kembali, kau kembali; kembalikembalikembalikembali." Racaunya kacau balau. Dia mengusap keringat dan tanah dari wajah Yifan. "Kembali. Kembali. Kembali." Isaknya sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Aku memikirkanmu terus!" bentaknya lalu tertawa dan memeluk leher Yifan. "Aku memikirkanmu…"

Yifan tertawa di bawahnya. "Aku juga memikirkanmu, Zitao." Bisiknya di telinga Zitao. "Selalu dirimu."

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mata Yifan yang lembut. "A-aku…," dia tiba-tiba merona; gelombang pasang merah muda membanjiri wajahnya. "Aku senang kau kembali dalam keadaan hidup," bisiknya.

Yifan membelai pipinya; itu membuat noda tanah menyapu warna merah jambu manis di pipi Zitao. "Aku juga," bisiknya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," dia memeluk Zitao dan mencium keningnya.

"Yifan." Bisik Zitao pecah.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Yifan menatapnya dengan kaget. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Zitao menggeleng; air matanya menetes ke dada Yifan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimumencintaimumencintaimumencintaimumencin taimu."

Yifan tertawa. "Kau berantakan sekali," dia mengusap pipi Zitao lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Zitao tersenyum lalu Yifan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Zitao.

Menciumnya dengan kesungguhan melebihi siapa pun.

Karena hidup Yifan adalah tentang Zitao.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Zitao di dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan selegiun pangeran berambut hitam dan berkantung mata lain; mereka harus berusaha sekeras mereka bisa untuk bisa menyamai Zitao. Itupun kalau mereka benar-benar bisa.

Firasat Yifan kuat tentang itu; bahwa tidak ada namja yang bisa menyamai Zitao.

Zitao-nya.

Selamanya akan jadi Zitao-nya.

.

_And they live happily ever after._

Biasanya di bawahnya dibubuhi kata 'end', 'fin', 'tamat', terserah bahasa mana yang kau sukai.

Nah, kurasa ini saatnya kita benar-benar berpisah. Karena Suho sudah musnah; portal ini akan musnah juga. Kau takkan bisa kembali lagi.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk itu; kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu.

Ya, mereka pasti menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Ha-ha, aku senang sekali melihat ekspresimu karena tidak bisa hadir!

HEI! Portalnya mulai mengabur; cepatcepatcepat! Jangan banyak bicara; masuklah!

Ya! Akan kusampaikan salammu pada Pangeran dan Yifan!

Ya!

Selamat tinggal! Aku akan merindukanmu!

.

FIN

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: tebar kue dulu yaaa~~ #tebar kue :D

**jettaome**: ini dia chap terakhirnya, Eonni :3 semoga suka yaa sama endingnya yang nggak ngefek itu XD author gak sempurnaaa~~ #ngamen #ditendang jauh2 XD

**Baby Ziren KTS**: #cekikikan. Ini yang terakhir Eonni untuk FF ini; kalau ad aide author janji buat sekuelnya :3 sekarang lagi banyak projek nih XD ada dua FF yang harus dikasih makan XD eonni udah cek yang dua lagi? ada taorisnya juga kok #winkwink :3

**zakurafrezee**: ada sih yang ngincer Eonni, tapi nggak terjadi apa2 kok :3 ini chap terakhirnyaa~~

**youngwoonrici**: khamsahamnidaa~~ #deep bow. Aduh jadi blushing nih dipuji #digampar XD ini updatenya udah kilat Eonni dan ini chap terakhirr :3 kalo eonni bersedia *jiiaahh bahasanyaa* cek dua FF author yang lain yaa #winkwink :3 ada taorisnya juga kookk :3

**dewicloudsddangko**: ini dia lanjutannya Eonni. Chap 2 sekaligus yang terakhir. Kan twoshot :3 makasih review-nya yaa~~ x3

**Couphie**: taoris shipper? XD cek juga FF author yang lain yaa, Taoris selalu muncul kok di FF author :3 itu juga kalo eonni bersediaaa~~ :D

**panda belang**: makasih pujiannya eonni :3 aduh blushing nih dipuji terus sama eonnideul XD makasih yaa review-nyaa :3

**putchanC**: ini udah lanjuuuuuttttt~~~ XD

**fallforhaehyuk**: ini chap terakhirnya eonni, semoga suka nee :3

** 91**: jinjjayo? Aiihh makasih, yaaa :3 ini chap terakhirnya, eonni. Kalau ada ide pasti dilanjutin kok. Tapi sekarang segini dulu yaa :D

.

Author's Corner:

Éclairé Oh kembali di seneeehhh XD. Gimana-gimana? Perangnya asyik gaakkk? XD. Gak tega rasanya menggambarkan perang antara dua leader EXO; jadi di skip deh #di lemparin bakiak XD. Yang penting kan Kris menang, toh? Terserah deh Suho mau gimana #digampar Lay XD. Eeehh tapi jangan salah sangkaaaaa~~ author juga cinta mati kok sama Suho #peluk Suho :3

Semoga hasilnya memuaskan, ya? ^^ Penuh perjuangan loh buatnya #siapa yang nanyak? XP. Endingnya kayaknya kurang ngefek deh, ah bodo ah #digampar XD yang penting akhirnya kan Kris sma Tao, toh? Itu yang penting #alah ngeles aja XD

Ini chap terakhir, kalau ada ide lagi mungkin bakal dibuatin sekuel, sabar nee? ^^

Inget reviewnya, yaaa~~

_Pay-pay, see ya at my next FF_ #tebar bunga bareng HunHan :3

Yang belum review dua anak (FF) author yang lain; review yaaakk :3

Taoris main kok #winks XD

.


End file.
